


Memories of Water

by scbr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: เป็นฟิคเก่าตั้งแต่ยุคเว็บบอร์ด มาอ่านอีกทีตอนนี้ ไม่รู้สึกว่ามันเป็น fanfic เท่าไหร่ เลยจัดไว้เป็นออริฯ แทนค่ะ ฮาา





	Memories of Water

ความทรงจำของมนุษย์มีหลากหลาย ความทรงจำของผมเต็มไปด้วยเรื่องราวน่าประหลาด เช้าวันหนึ่งผมอาจตื่นขึ้นเพื่อเดินทางผ่านเสียงหัวเราะแล้วได้ล้มตัวลงนอนพร้อมรอยยิ้มติดริมฝีปาก ในขณะที่เช้าอีกวันทุกอย่างอาจกลับตาลปัตร ค่ำคืนก่อนผมอาจหลับตาลงสนิทในฐานะบุคคลไร้ตัวตน โดยหารู้ไม่ว่าในคืนถัดมาจะมีโลกทั้งโลกคอยจับจ้องผมแม้กระทั่งในยามขดคู้บนเตียงนอน

 

ความทรงจำของผมที่มีถึงครอบครัวเป็นความทรงจำที่เหมือนจิ๊กซอว์ชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย ผมคือเด็กชายผู้พยายามนำเศษส่วนแต่ละชิ้นมาต่อเข้าหากันจนเป็นภาพขนาดใหญ่ มันสวยงามและชวนให้อุ่นใจทุกครั้งเมื่อมองดู แต่ทว่าภาพนั้นกลับไม่เคยเสร็จสมบูรณ์ มันมักขาดหายไปชิ้นหนึ่งเสมอ ไม่ว่าผมจะเพียรหาชิ้นส่วนที่หายไปสักเท่าไรก็หาไม่พบ และเด็กชายที่ปะติดปะต่อภาพนั้นเข้าด้วยกันก็ไม่เคยเติบโตมากไปกว่าเดิม

 

ความทรงจำของผมในช่วงวัยรุ่นเป็นความทรงจำที่เหมือนการล่องเรือท่ามกลางกระแสน้ำเชี่ยวกราก ผมมีคันพายอยู่ในมือแต่ไม่เคยควบคุมเรือในยามปะทะคลื่นเอาไว้ได้ เรือนั้นมักล้มคว่ำไม่ก็กระแทกโขดหินจนยับเยิน แต่ผมกลับสนุกกับการต่อลำใหม่ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าราวกับว่ามีเวลาถมเถบนโลกใบนี้ และถึงแม้ว่าจะนึกเสียดายเวลาเหล่านั้นที่เคยสูญเสียไป แต่ทุกครั้งที่เรือลำใหม่ถูกนำลงสู่ผืนน้ำ ผมก็ยังพร้อมจะปล่อยให้มันพุ่งเข้าใส่แรงปะทะมหาศาลพวกนั้นอยู่ดี

 

ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับการทำงานเป็นความทรงจำที่เหมือนสาวเท้าเข้าบ่อนคาสิโน ผมคือนักพนันหน้าใหม่ที่มองทุกอย่างเป็นเรื่องท้าทาย การทำงานครั้งแรกเปลี่ยนชีวิตราวกลับพลิกด้านเหรียญ เหมือนได้เทพีแห่งโชคชะตายืนอยู่เคียงข้างขณะหยิบไพ่ ความสำเร็จเป็นสิ่งหอมหวานที่ผู้ชนะยากจะเมินเฉย จนกระทั่งผ่านไปนานเข้า ที่นี่ก็กลายเป็นดินแดนที่เข้ามาแล้วไม่อาจถอยหลังกลับออกไปโดยง่าย มันทั้งสนุกและน่าเหนื่อยหน่ายในเวลาเดียวกัน ทุกครั้งที่เล่นคือความเสี่ยง แม้บางครั้งค่าความเป็นไปได้จะช่วยให้เราคาดเดาผลลัพธ์เพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงเกมที่เราอาจจะเสียมากกว่าได้ แต่บางครั้ง ความเสี่ยงของผลลัพธ์ที่อาจจะออกมาเหนือความคาดหมายนั้นกลับน่าสนุกกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

 

ความทรงจำของผมต่อผองเพื่อนเป็นความทรงจำที่เหมือนรถยนต์คันโปรดที่พร้อมพาเราไปทุกแห่งหน ความทรงจำที่มีต่อเพื่อนกินพื้นที่กว้างใหญ่ไพศาล พาหนะนี้ไม่เคยปราศจากผู้โดยสารแม้แต่ในค่ำคืนเหน็บหนาวจนดวงดาวยังร้องไห้เป็นเกล็ดน้ำแข็ง ไม่เคยหยุดวิ่งแม้ในวันที่ตะวันจัดจ้าจนควันระเหิดออกจากหม้อน้ำ รถคันนี้ได้พบเจอผู้ร่วมทางมากมายบนท้องถนนในช่วงเวลาเร่งด่วน เคยท้าประลองความเร็วด้วยความอยากเอาชนะ ยื้อแย่งช่องทางกันทั้งที่ในใจต่างฝ่ายต่างเจ็บปวด มันเคยถูกมือหลายคู่ช่วยกันออกแรงเข็นในวันที่หมดสภาพ

 

ผมเคยนึกหวั่นว่าสักวันมันจะกลายเป็นเพียงเศษเหล็ก แต่แล้วใครคนหนึ่งก็บอกกับผมว่า การเดินทางแต่ละครั้งล้วนมีตรอกซอกซอยและทางลัดซุกซ่อนอยู่เสมอ แต่การจะรู้ว่าจุดสิ้นสุดอยู่ตรงไหนหรือรถยนต์คันนี้จะเป็นเช่นไรเมื่อถึงจุดหมายนั้น เริ่มจากการนำพามันไปที่นั่น และพยายามไปให้ถึง

 

ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับคุณเป็นความทรงจำที่ทบซ้อนและกระจัดกระจายอยู่ท่ามกลางความทรงจำทั้งหมดในชีวิตของผม ความทรงจำที่มีต่อคุณเหมือนความทรงจำของท้องทะเล ผมคือเกลียวคลื่นซัดสาดถาโถมอย่างบ้าคลั่งจนกระทั่งพบกับผืนทรายแสนสงบที่พร้อมดูดกลืนความรุนแรงเหล่านั้นให้จมหาย

 

ความทรงจำที่มีต่อคุณเหมือนความทรงจำของนักเดินทางกลางทะเลทราย ผู้ไม่เคยหวั่นไหวหากต้องผจญภัยภายใต้แผ่นผ้าสีกำมะหยี่ เพราะยามแหงนมองเบื้องบนก็จะพบว่าแผนที่ดวงดาวปรากฏอยู่ที่นั่นเสมอ ไม่เคยจากไปไหน

 

ความทรงจำของผมที่มีต่อคุณเป็นความทรงจำของโลกที่ไม่อาจปราศจากศิลป์ คุณคือความทรงจำของบทกวีที่เกิดขึ้นท่ามกลางความสงัดของผืนป่าเขียวชอุ่ม เย็นฉ่ำน้ำค้างยามเช้าและชวนให้สงสัยไปกับความลึกลับของราวป่า ภายในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้า ผมได้ลอบมองคุณผ่านกระจกเงาทอดยาว ผมได้เห็นประติมากรรมของธรรมชาติ โครงสร้างของกาลเวลาและคำเฉลยของปริศนา มือของคุณเคลื่อนไหวอย่างนุ่มนวล มือของผู้สรรค์สร้าง ผู้เติมเต็มส่วนที่ขาดหาย นักเดินทางผู้ล่วงเข้าสู่ดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ก่อนหน้าผม มือของคุณร่วมประคองพวงมาลัยรถยนต์ที่ประกอบขึ้นจากชิ้นส่วนของมิตรภาพ และพร้อมเป็นผู้ร่วมทางบนถนนสายเดียวกัน

 

ความทรงจำถึงโลกใบนี้มีหลากหลาย แต่ความทรงจำของผมที่มีต่อโลกคือความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับคุณ เสียงฝีเท้าของคุณคอยย้ำเตือนว่าผมยังยืนอยู่บนผืนแผ่นดินนี้ เสียงหัวใจของคุณช่วยยืนยันว่าผมยังมีชีวิตอยู่ ทุกครั้งที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดนี้ ผมรู้ว่ามันคือความอบอุ่นเดียวกันกับความรักของโลก แล้วผมก็จะหลับตาลงได้อย่างอุ่นใจและหลับใหลไปอย่างเป็นสุข

 

**Author's Note:**

> เป็นฟิคเก่าตั้งแต่ยุคเว็บบอร์ด มาอ่านอีกทีตอนนี้ ไม่รู้สึกว่ามันเป็น fanfic เท่าไหร่ เลยจัดไว้เป็นออริฯ แทนค่ะ ฮาา


End file.
